God Of Speed's True Identity (SnowBarry)
by Blitz9000
Summary: What Barry does when he finds out Savitar's Identity and how he reveals it to the team. May continue even after Savitar.
1. Author's Note

Hey Guys, Blitz9000 here.

This is my first FanFiction story and I hope you guys like it.

Here's a few details about the story:

Caitlin is Killer Frost but didn't join Savitar

H.R is not in this story what so ever

I wanted to ask you guys as the audience to make a decision about Barry's love life in the story. So please message me or leave a comment if you're on the FanFiction website. If you're on Wattpad then comment on the actually text, comment on the chapter or message me.

**Barry ends up being alone**

**WestAllen**

**SnowBarry**

**SuperFlash**

Personally I leaning towards SnowBarry but I wanted to let you guys decide.

Also if you see 'A/N' it means authors note. They will be put in occasionally.

Thanks, Blitz9000


	2. Ch 1 - The Big Reveal

**Ch 1 - The Big Reveal**

Barry was sitting on the side of the couch with Joe, Iris and Wally in the west family household talking about Cecile and Joe.

"I mean, love's the only thing we got in this world. Without it, nothing really matters. And who knows what we'd become if we didn't have it?" said Joe triggering flashbacks in Barry's memories.

Voices echoed along with memories in Barry's head. Joe's words echoed in his head I mean, love's the only thing we got in this world. Who knows what we'd become if we didn't have it? Savitar came next along with him. You did this to me, Barry. I created you? I created myself. Future flashes heart breaking words stung him. You're even gonna create time remnants of yourself, but he's gonna kill them all. Iris will die.

He remembered what Cisco said a couple of days ago. "This is all history. This wasn't just brushing up on days to come. This was precise. Like Savitar was there.

The memories became blurred and voices merged together. "Who knows what we'd become if we didn't have it? One step ahead of you. This is all history. I am the future Flash."

"Barry. Earth to Barry Allen. Barry!" Iris said snapping Barry back to reality. "What is it babe?"

"I just remembered something. I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Barry as he flashed out of the house.

Barry stopped in the street wearing his suit.

"I'm here!" shouted Barry. "I'm here."

Savitar appeared in all his glory standing in front of the flash.

"I know who you are! said Barry. "Everything with you is about time, isn't it? The past, the present, the future you know all of it, right? And you know everything about me! About Joe! About Wally. And Iris! You know our strengths. You know our fears. You know how much we love each other. And you know how to use that love against us. All this time, we thought that we couldn't stop you because you were one step ahead, but that's not it! You don't just know what's gonna happen to us. You were there. You lived it. You remember when you were me."

Savitar knelt before Barry as he suit opened he stepped out. He was identical to Barry but with what looked like a burnt scar across one side of his face.

"Like I told you from the beginning I am the future Flash" said Savitar smiling at Barry's shocked face. "It's like looking in a mirror. Well not quite."

"You're not so scary without your armour" retorted Barry.

"What can I say? I outgrew red" said Savitar shrugging his shoulders.

"I know what you are. You're a time remnant" said Barry walking around the time remnant.

"A temporal duplicate created when you run back in time and meet yourself. But no, I'm future you. Way after your visit to the future. But now that you brought it up you brought a remnant to life last year to defeat Zoom. Your duplicate died, saving the multiverse, and you continued your happy little life. And it would've stayed that way, but then you decided to play God. You created Flashpoint and changed everything" shouted Savitar angrily at Barry.

"I went to the future. I met my future self and told me that he created time remnants to stop you. But you slaughtered them all. He never could beat you" said a confused Barry.

"All of them. They came at me like an army including you. I killed everyone but you. When you live a funny thing happens after a while. Joe, Wally, Cisco, they all shunned me, well you, because I wasn't the upbeat Barry Allen I used to be. I was a disappointment to Iris memory. A 'fake' hero as Joe put it" said Savitar.

"How did you become Savitar?" asked Barry.

"I was broken and alone. I wanted the pain to end. And that's when we realise the truth, Barry. God feels no pain. All I had to do was become one. And I only need two more things: for Iris to die so that you are driven so far into the dark that I can be born" Savitar replied holding back the distasteful memories ready to come spilling out.

"And the other?" said Barry curiously.

"It may sound ironic given who I'm talking to, but I'll keep that one to myself" said Savitar chuckling to himself.

Barry was thinking about how Savitar came to be and had a thought. He vibrated his arm and aimed it at his chest.

"What happens if I kill myself? If I die, then you die" said Barry watching the his own face for shock or surprise. There was no surprise or shock on his face, there was only disappointment on his face.

"Cause and effect's a tricky thing Barry. Didn't work so well for Eddie, did it? Shot himself in the chest Thawne's still kicking around. See, that's the thing about time travel, Barry. The more you do it, the less the rules apply to you" replied Savitar smirking at Barry.

Barry could tell that Savitar was telling the truth so he stopped phasing his hand and moved it away from his chest. Considering his next move wisely, Barry pointed at him.

"But us having this conversation now we're changing the future" said Barry stepping forward.

Savitar quickly respond with "Are we? My ascendancy is nearing. When I have control of all of time, it will be you who is abandoned and forgotten."

"You're gonna die right here!" said Barry with lightning flashing behind his eyes.

Barry flashed forwards and uppercutted Savitar. Barry put him a choke hold but was rudely interrupted by the his suit who picked him up and threw him to the ground. Barry rolled over the ground and avoided the punch as Savitar sprinted towards the suit as it opened up. Savitar ran and threw lightning straight at Barry who caught it in the chest. With the blinding flash of lightning Barry sprinted away from the battle.

"Run. Run Barry, Run" Savitar whispered.

Barry reached the star labs collapsing on one of the beds and started to patch himself up from the lightning burns. He managed to get a wink of sleep for 5 minutes until the pain raised up again. He treated again and started walking around the lab thinking. _How could Savitar be me? I wouldn't kill Iris. I wouldn't. I wouldn't? No don't think like that. I can't. _

Ahhh! Barry screamed out because his head hurt but also because of the burns across his chest. Barry decided to stop thinking about who he is instead he started to work on a plan to stop him. He grabbed a marker and started writing on the board.


	3. Ch 2 - At The House

**Ch 2 - At The House**

Iris watched Barry sitting on the side of the couch staring into endless space. She didn't know what he was thinking about, maybe it was Savitar or their relationship, she really didn't know.

"Barry. Earth to Barry Allen. Barry!" she said snapping Barry back to reality. "What is it babe?"

"I just remembered something. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Barry said as he flashed out of the house.

"So Wally" Joe said once Barry had left "How is School? How was the school trip?"

"Um... It was great. We had a lot of fun" replied Wally describing his trip.

Iris had drowned out the conversation because her curiosity had peaked at was Barry was doing. She glanced at the clock at the clock on the wall as it read 11:30.

"Well it's getting late guys so I'm going to bed. Hey dad, is it okay if I crash here for the night. I don't have the brain power to drive home" asked Iris hopefully while giving her best puppy dog eyes to Joe.

"Yeah sure. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow" replied Joe as he stood up from the couch and moved towards the cupboard.

"Well, I'll go to bed too. Night sis. Night dad!" Wally yelled the last part so Joe could hear him and headed up the stairs.

Joe returned with a blanket and pillow, set them down and kissed his baby girl tonight.

"Night baby girl" Joe said as he walked up the stairs to the comfort of his room.

Iris lay down on the couch and texted Barry asking him where he was. After 5 minutes there was no reply so she set her phone down and went to bed.

*Next Morning*

7:00am

Iris woke up with a start to her dad putting breakfast on the table.

"Iris, I made you favourite pancakes" Joe said motioning her to the plate on the table.

Iris flipped her phone to see that there was no calls or texts from Barry. She ate busily while seeing if there were anyone had spotted the flash last night. Once she finished eating, Iris ran out the door to get a change of clothes and look for Barry. She reached the loft and unlocked the door stepping inside.

"Barry!" she yelled hoping to get his attention. "Barry!"

No response once again she checked upstairs to find no scarlet speedster lying in bed. Iris changed her clothes and headed to CCPD thinking Barry should be there by now. She stopped by Jitters on the way there to grab him a coffee. Iris exited the lift when she heard a voice.

"Hey Iris. Iris" said Singh who headed her way. "Have you seen Allen? I need some case files and he isn't in yet."

"Oh! He's not here yet. He'll be here in a few minutes" Iris lied. "I grabbed him a coffee to keep him going."

"Well, when he gets here tell him I need those case files pronto" Singh said as he marched back to his office.

Iris took the lift and headed to the one place he must be, S.T.A.R Labs. When she got there she saw Cisco and Caitlin heading in.

"Guys! Wait up" she called as she carefully ran towards them trying not to spill coffee. "Have you guys seen Barry yet? He left last night with no explanation."

"Uh... No. We just got here and a little bit hungover from drinking last night" replied Cisco going to unlock the doors. "Hey...um...guys. The doors are unlocked, someone could be inside."

Cisco opens up a breach and everyone rushes through landing in the cortex. They looked and moved around searching for anybody. Once knowing the cortex was safe they headed down to the speed lab. Suddenly something crunched under Caitlin's foot. The 3 looked down to see a piece of glass broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. Looking up Iris saw the broken computers and smashed glass whiteboards.

"It looks like a war zone in here" said Caitlin as Cisco bent down to look at something.

"Caitlin. There's blood on the ground. OMG! There's a whole trail of it"said Cisco spinning after the trail of blood.

The blood led to the locked off pipeline. Cisco went to the computer and put his hand on the sensor.

"Handprint, not recognised" said Gideon keeping the doors locked.

"Gideon, why won't you open the door" said Cisco a tone of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Vibe. I've been ordered not to unlock this door without his permission" replied Gideon.

"Who ordered you to keep the door locked Gideon" said Iris bursting with intrigue.

"My creator. Barry Allen" said Gideon calmly. "Barry Allen has left a message for all of Team Flash in the cortex".

*2 hours later*

Everyone including Julian had finally arrived and stood around the computer.

"Dad, where is Wally?" said Iris worrying for her brother's safety.

"He's visiting Jesse. They really needed some more one on one time"replied Joe. "Okay Cisco. Let's watch."

Cisco hit play and the video started. For a couple of second nothing happened and the Barry entered the frame.

"Hey guys..." said Barry his voice faltering preparing for what he was about to say.


	4. Ch 3 - His Confession

**Ch 3 - His Confession**

*Perviously*

Everyone including Julian had finally arrived and stood around the computer.

"Dad, where is Wally?" said Iris worrying for her brother's safety.

"He's visiting Jesse. They really needed some more one on one time"replied Joe. "Okay Cisco. Let's watch."

Cisco hit play and the video started. For a couple of second nothing happened and the Barry entered the frame.

"Hey guys..." said Barry his voice faltering preparing for what he was about to say.

*Present Time*

"Okay... so this isn't going to make much sense at first but eventually you'll get it" said Barry taking a deep breath as if each one would be his last. "Last night, I did something kinda of stupid. I confronted Savitar and got a little bit burnt in the process".

"WHAT!" yelled Caitlin as everyone leaped from their positions around the computer.

"It did have an upside so don't start yelling Cait" said Barry chuckling to himself. "I found out... who Savitar is behind the mask."

"This means we can stop him" said Joe bouncing with excitement and hugging his daughter.

"You know what he said to me while revealing his identity. He said that I decided to play God and this is all my fault. You know what... he was right. It is all my fault. All my fucking fault!" Barry yelled throwing something across the room causing a bang.

"Cisco can you skip it. We need to know Savitar's identity" Iris pleaded

"Iris. Shh!" replied Cisco wanting to keep watching.

"By now you're all annoyed by me rambling. So let's get to it. Savitar's identity. We should've been able to figure it out. I mean with all the little clues he left, we should've got it. How did we not see it. Savitar... Savitar is... Wow! This is really hard to say" said Barry tearing up. "One quick thing, Iris. I'm so sorry. I don't think I can save you this time. I can't save you, I can't save you from myself."

Everyone in the room gasped at this. Barry Allen is Savitar. Barry Allen who is to marry Iris West is the same person who is going to kill her. Thoughts ran through Iris's head. _My own fiancé is going to kill me._ She stood as white as a sheet for a second before proceeding to grab her engagement ring and throw it on the ground. Everyone watched as the ring came to halt on the ground and Iris sprinting off into the night.

"Okay so I gave you some time to let that sink in. My future self is Savitar and trust me, it came as a shock to me too. Oh Iris, I hope you can forgive me. I still want to marry you so go damn much" said Barry finally cracking a small smile.

_Poor Barry_ thought Cisco knowing that Iris had ultimately ended it with him. He is going to be devastated.

"At this moment I'm recording this video in the speed lab. While your watching this I'm in the pipeline. Look just give me some time to gather my thoughts. Which should be by the time you've finished watching this. Oh! Quick side note. Um... Cait can you come here quickly, I'm pretty badly hurt" said Barry as shut the camera off.

Caitlin ran to the pipeline in a flash _(A/N See what I did)_ with Cisco trailing along behind her. They reached the pipeline just as Gideon was opening the pipeline doors. Inside was the body of unconscious Barry Allen still in his flash suit. You could see the burnt bits of suit clinging to the body and blood coming from his hands. The cell door opened as Caitlin rushed forwards to pick him up. She felt for a pulse and found he still had one luckily as it was very faint. They 2 moved Barry to the MedBay.

Meanwhile Joe went to talk to Iris who was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Julian, go to CCPD and cover for Barry. Also if Iris is there, call me" said Joe wanting to find his little girl as fast as possible.

Joe exited S.T.A.R Labs and jumped in his car. He drove back home to where Iris was mostly likely going to be all the while thinking about what happened. _My adopted son is going to kill my daughter. I can't think about that right now. Iris is probably going to break up with Barry. It's going to break his heart but I can't blame her._ He pulled up in front of the house and noticed Iris inside.

"Hey baby girl. How are you doing?" said Joe carefully trying to tread around a full on onslaught.

"How do you think I'm feeling Dad. My fiancé is going to marry me. He also wants to kill me. I have no choice but to end things with him even though it pains me. Maybe Savitar won't come after me. I'm thinking of moving away from Central City, I need to get away from things" replied Iris with all of her emotions spilling out of her.

Iris just sat on the couch, head between her legs and broke down crying. Joe rushed over and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Iris, you are staying here tonight. Look, you have the rest of the day to think about your feelings and what to do about Barry. Now, I really have to get to work or Singh will probably fire me" said Joe while comforting her hurting daughter.

When Joe left, Iris just sat there crying and within a few minutes fell asleep.


	5. Ch 4 - She Left

**Ch 4 – She Left**

_*3pm, The Same Day*_

Barry gasped as he sat up from the gurney he had been sleeping on. _Iris _he thought. _Where is she? _he wondered.

"Barry!" Caitlin said pushing him back down. "Cisco, Barry's awake!"

"Hey Barry." Cisco said lengthening every word as he walked awkwardly into the cortex.

Barry didn't care. I mean Savitar is him, it was to be expected. Suddenly, Caitlin's voice snapped him out of where he was and back into reality.

"Barry. Barry! Did you hear a word I just said" Caitlin said annoyingly. "Your fully healed and you should be find to start speeding around again in no time."

"Great" he said observing his teammates faces. "Guys, what is it? Please tell me, what is it?"

"Umm… Barry, I don't know how to tell you this but um" Cisco replied looking down at his shoes. "Okay, so we watched your video that you made for us and… well we were watching it and…"

"Cisco for gods sake, if you don't tell me right now, I will speed you right off to China and leave you there with your powers dampened. So tell me right now, what the fucking hell is going on?" Barry yelled at him freaking Cisco out.

"Look Barry" Caitlin said in her soothing voice trying to calm him down. "When you told us all were all in shock."

"By the way dude, dramatic tension, 10 out of 10" Cisco said interrupting them.

"Cisco! Seriously!" Caitlin snapped at his interruption causing him to back down. "Anyway. We were all standing around the computers and then Iris chucked her ring on the floor and walked away. I think I may have even see her spit at it."

Cisco grabbed the ring from his pocket that he picked up earlier and handed it back to him. He glanced at it and with a whoosh he flashed out of the labs. He made it to loft and phased through the door. Once he realised she wasn't there he flashed away straight to the next best place, Joe's. He decided to open the door not wanting to scare her away.

"Iris! Iris!" Barry called as soon as he entered the house.

Barry heard the footsteps against the floorboards he rushed forwards but he realised it was Joe coming around the corner. He looked at Joe's face to see he had been crying and then Barry walked away.

"Barry" Joe called as Barry turned around. "She wanted me to tell she would always love you but she couldn't be here or with you especially knowing who you would become. She left town and probably won't come back for a very long time. I'm truly sorry Bear."

Barry didn't hear that last bit as he already ran out of the room in immense pain. He ran straight into S.T.A.R Labs and passed the cortex. He saw Cisco and Caitlin rush towards him out of the corner of his but he kept on running. He made his way to the speed lab and sat in the corner of the room in tears. He cried his eyes and didn't care what his 2 best friends saw. He felt them sit next to him with Caitlin on his left and Cisco on his right. He lent his head onto Caitlin's shoulder and silently cried. 10 minutes later he was fast asleep snuggled up against Caitlin.

Cisco stood up and quickly grabbed 2 cups of coffee from Jitters and gave 1 to Caitlin trying not to wake Barry up. She nodded towards him in thanks for her coffee as he walked away to tinker with his toys. He came back an hour later because he failed to come up with a way to stop Savitar. Cisco entered and suddenly stopped and smiled at the sight Barry and Caitlin sleeping in each other's arms. He ran back to grab a blanket and put it on top of them.

_*16 hours later*_

Barry began to stir waking Caitlin up from her sleep. When she realised where she was and who was sleeping against her she nearly jumped up out of embarrassment. She knew better, Barry needed a friend right now.

"His not with Iris anymore. You have a chance now" said Frost being the only person knowing her true feelings towards Barry.

Ever since Barry helped Caitlin face her fears of the pipeline she started have feelings towards him even knowing they wouldn't be reciprocated. Now that Caitlin and Frost had merged together they could talk to each other. _Maybe Frost is right and now is my chance _thought Caitlin.

"Of course I'm right and you know it" said Frost mentally glaring at Caitlin.

"You know I hate this talking in my head business. I really need to get a handle on it" replied Caitlin chuckling to herself. "Even if your right and he did have feelings for me, I'm not going to act on it. I mean his fiancé just broke up with him."

"I completely agree with you there. But promise me one thing, you have to act on your feelings eventually otherwise I will do it for you" said Frost calmly but Caitlin knew she was serious.

She suddenly felt him move, slowly waking himself up.

"Hey Barry" She said rubbing his soft hair wanting anything for the chance to kiss him right then and there.

"Hey Cait. Thanks for staying with me" replied Barry the slight hurt sounding in his voice.

"Anytime Barry. You've been there for me so many times I can't even count. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you ok" said Caitlin wanting to lift his spirits smiled at him.

"Thank you again for being here for me" he replied. "Right now, I just want to go home. We'll talk soon ok" he said standing up and walking away.

He almost skipped out of the speed lab because her smile as always brightens up the room. _Including how beautiful she if and smart she is _he thought. _OMG! I'm falling for my best friend, Caitlin Snow. _He flashed home and stood on his balcony. With one quick move, he grabbed the ring and tossed it way finally free from Iris. He crashed onto the bed dreaming about his favourite doctor.


	6. Ch 5 - All Alone

**Ch 5 – All Alone **

After Barry's break up with Iris he stopped coming to S.T.A.R Labs. He just laid in bed crying, eating and sleeping all day long. It has been 1 month since Barry found out who Savitar and this would be the day he returned to his life. During the 1 month period Barry has received heaps of visitors, texts and called, he stilled turned everyone away.

_This is the day I'll be able to finally move on from all the Iris drama. I think I'm ready to get a better hold on my life as Barry Allen and The Flash _thought Barry smiling as he got up.

Barry was done in 5 minutes and ran to Jitters to grab coffees for everyone at S.T.A.R Labs. Sadly he had to wait because the people at Jitters did not have super speed. Finally the coffees were done and he decided to head to the Labs. Little did he know that today was not the day to escape his problems. As Barry stepped off the elevator and heard raised voices. He stopped and listened for a moment.

"What are you doing here! You broke my best friend!" Caitlin yelled. Who she was yelling at, Barry knew.

"Look, I made a mistake okay. I shouldn't have left him. Especially then. I'm sorry but I don't care if you hate me, I don't even care about you guys, I only care wether or not Barry will take me back" replied Iris in an aggravated tone.

Barry couldn't take her back not after she left him all alone. He speed out of S.T.A.R grabbing a few things and then headed back to cortex. He did what he needed he do and then left to go back to the safety of his bed

_*A couple of minutes beforehand*_

Cisco and Caitlin sat working in silence. Nothing had been the same since the break up and Barry had stopped coming to the lab. The two heard footsteps entering the room.

"Barry!" the two yelled turning around hoping to see there friend again. They did not see this coming at all.

"Oh" Cisco muttered under his breath but Caitlin snapped.

"What are you doing here! You broke my best friend!" Caitlin yelled.

"Look, I made a mistake okay. I shouldn't have left him. Especially then. I'm sorry but I don't care if you hate me, I don't even care about you guys, I only care wether or not Barry will take me back" replied Iris in an aggravated tone.

Cisco ignoring the urge not to yell, he too snapped "How dare you! You come in here like you own the place. You disrespect Barry's best friend who have treated you with kindness since we met you. If you knew him you would know he wouldn't take you."

A whoosh came into the cortex followed by the orange lightning. It left as quick as it came. Caitlin saw Barry had left two coffees on the main desk in the cortex for them. She looked down and saw a note written next to it. '_Turns out today is not the day to resume my life. Can you do me favour and come and give me the camera recordings for this exact moment later' _She smiled at it.

"He really cares doesn't he. He's such a sweet guy and hot to" said Frost smiling. "Seriously make a move already Caity."

Caitlin was broken out of thoughts and conversation with Frost by what could've been an inhuman screech.

"Oh My God! That Bastard" Iris screeched shaking at her core as she stared at the wall. "He thinks he can get rid of me that easily."

On the wall was a picture of Iris with a knife stabbed at her heart with the words _'Go to hell, Iris. Never again'_. When Iris walked out of the cortex and the elevator dinged open, Cisco and Caitlin started celebrating wildly.

"Oh my god" Cisco said. "Did you see her reaction, absolutely priceless."

"Well, I'm taking the tape of what happened down to Barry. He wanted it" said Caitlin grabbing the USB she put in the computer earlier and walked out with her coffee in hand.

Caitlin drove straight to the apartment building and walked up the stairs to the loft. She was just about to knock when she heard Iris's voice through the walls.

"Oh Barry. I'm sorry but blame Cisco and Caitlin they had been giving me shit every single day. I mean why you friends with them, you have me" said Iris in a sweet almost mocking voice.

Caitlin realised she couldn't take anymore of this not just for her sake but for Barry's. She knocked on the door and with in lightning speed it was opened.

"Oh hey Cait. Come on in. Did you get what I asked for?" said Barry with a smile ignoring Iris for the moment.

Some nodded and dived into her handbag fishing out the USB. She threw it to him and he caught it while speeding to his computer. It took a couple of seconds but finally the video had loaded.

"Now Iris, I heard what you said to them before I flashed into the cortex but what happened after I left" said Barry pressing play on the video.

Barry watched as she screamed and get so angry at him he could tell it was possessive.

"Iris, for the final time today take your stuff and leave" Barry said with a frown on his face.

"Well it's going to take a while so hope you don't mind but for the moment I'm staying" Iris replied stomping her foot and ready to start her plan to win him back.

She didn't notice but Barry had already flashed around the room and put her stuff in boxes.

"Done!" he said snapping Iris back to reality.

She was about to heal but she was flashed away with all her stuff to Joe's house. Barry sped back into the loft to see Caitlin standing there. He walked over to the couch and just sat there staring at the wall. Caitlin sat next down on the couch next to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back and she smiled wanting to savour the moment.

"Cait. Can you call Cisco? I thought of something fun to do as the original team flash" said Barry jumping up with happiness.

"Barry" She said in a warning tone. "If we are going drinking, you are dead meet. Especially if it's that karaoke bar we went to."

"It's not the karaoke bar. That's our special place however I'm not telling what we're doing. Just call Cisco" Barry said still bounding with excitement.

While calling Cisco, Cait was thinking about what Barry said. _We have a special place. He cherishes that fun karaoke night we spent together._

"You really love him don't you" said Frost as Cisco breached into the room.

"Ok Barry, What are we doing here?" Cisco said inquisitively.

"Everything here that is a picture of Iris. We destroy it. Let's get started while I get the pizza" replied Barry speeding out of the room.

When Barry ran out of the room he saw Caitlin gazing where he was. Then as if a switch was flicked she moved towards a photo of Barry and Iris. He watched her stand there for 2 whole minutes looking at it until she finally broke the photo in half.

"Let's get on with this" Cisco said moving towards another photo.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her slip the half of the photo with Barry on it, in her back pocket. _Does Caitlin like Barry? _he thought. _Of course not. _Then he remembered all the glances between them and all the intimate moments, sad and happy. _She likes him, Caitlin likes Barry. _

"Hey Caitlin. I've been thinking about something. Just a little thing. Caitlin… do you like Barry?" Cisco asked while vibe blasting another photo making Caitlin jump out of her skin.

If she had drink in her mouth right there she would spit out. _Where the hell did he get a question like that? _she thought.

"Where's that question coming from Cisco?" She replied hopefully to throw him off track.

Frost decided to voice her opinion "What if he's asking for Barry? I mean that's a possibility".

Caitlin smiled at that thought. _What if Barry was asking about her _she thought.

Cisco replied with "I've seen the way you look at him and the way he makes you smile. It's like Ronnie all over again. So Caitlin, do you like Barry?"

Before Caitlin could answer Barry came speeding in with the hot pizzas.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie while we eat instead of smashing stuff up?" Barry asked.

"Why not" replied Cisco picking out the perfect movie for them, the one and only Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.

They sat on the couch chatting, eating and watching the movie. Caitlin fell asleep half way through the movie leaning on Barry's shoulder.

"Hey Cisco. Can you grab me the blanket please?" asked Barry in a whisper not wanting to wake her.

_She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. If only I could stay in this moment forever _he thought. _Wait… hang on a second… do I like Cait _he asked himself and at that point he truly did not know.

Cisco grabbed the blanket put it on top of them, said goodnight and breached back to his apartment to get some well earned rest.


	7. Ch 6 - A Conversation That Ends In Tears

**Ch 6 – A Conversation That Ends In Tears**

The sun shines through the window landing on Caitlin's face waking her up. She didn't recognise her surroundings until she remembered last night. _I was watching a movie with Barry and somehow I ended up here _she thought. She rolled over to see the shirtless body of one, Mr Barry Allen lying next to her. _He looks so hot without a shirt… hang on a second. _She pulled up the covers and found she luckily still had clothes. _Thank God. Barry wouldn't take advantage of me like that _she thought.

"But you wish he did" said Frost in a teasing tone. "You wish he did so much more."

Barry shuffled in his sleep and quickly she closed her eyes not wanting him to know, she was staring at him. She heard him sit up disturbing the covers and the moved closer to her.

"Cait" he said shaking her. "Cait, time to get up."

"Barry… What am I doing in your bed?" she asked wanting to hear it from him but also wanting to stay it longer.

"Okay, I'll tell you" replied Barry explaining what happened.

_*Flashback*_

Barry woke up with Caitlin leaning against him. "Ahh!" he said rubbing his neck. _God, my neck is killing me. I should move but Caitlin looks so beautiful just sleeping there and certainly don't want to wake _he thought smiling to himself_. _He started playing with her hair curling it around his finger gently when he had a realisation. _I am in love with Cait _he thought while his mind did a cute little dance.

Suddenly the pain flared up his neck from the uncomfortable position he was in. _That's it. I'm moving _he thought grabbing Caitlin doing his hardest not to wake her. He moved her to his bedroom putting her carefully under the covers and quickly changed out of his jeans, in the bathroom just in case she woke up. Once in better clothing he got under and laid there dreaming about Caitlin.

_*Flashback*_

"You could have just woken me up, you know" said Caitlin trying her best not to eyes wander towards his abs as she stood up.

"Anyway, if this is going to become a thing, us falling asleep next to us please let me know in advance so I can clean up this place" he said with a smirk. "Ok, I'm going to make us some breakfast. Any request… m'lady."

"You don't have to that Barry, I'll leave and go grab something from Jitters" she replied walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't. I'm making you breakfast because you are my guest, ok" he said blocking her.

"Fine" she replied as she sat down at the table thinking about a life with Barry.

_*15 minutes later*_

"Oh my god. Barry Allen, that is way too much for the two of us" said Caitlin almost screaming at him as he carried the piles of pancakes over.

"Trust me Cait, it'll be fine" replied Barry as he sat down to eat. "So what should we talk about?"

"We can't talk about our love lives seeing as we know everything already" she said taking a bit of his pancakes. "Omg. These pancakes are amazing. You have to give me this recipe at some point."

"Well , we can't talk about my love life because it's gone to shit but what about yours? A certain CSI named Julian?" he said inquisitively wanting to know for the future if she was single.

"After the debacle with Frost, he became scared of me so we didn't end up going on another date. I really liked him but I think the right guy will probably come along soon" replied Caitlin. "I have a question for you. What did you do during your 1 month of isolation from the outside world?"

"Let's see. The first half was me sulking, crying, sleeping and binging Netflix. The second half of my isolation, I decided to think about my decisions in my life. While looking back I think I will only have two regrets in my life so far" said Barry gaining more confidence for the upcoming part of their conversation.

"Can ask, what are they?" she said intrigued thinking of all the possibilities as to what they could be.

"The first regret is FlashPoint. I screwed up everybody's lives. Cisco, Diggle, Iris and you. I made a stupid decision in a moment of weakness and it just fucked everything up" said Barry with the sadness showing on his face as he ate another two pancakes in record time.

"What was the other one?" Caitlin asked as she could see the struggle behind his eyes.

Barry had to make a decision tell her and possibly ruin his friendship with her or keep it inside torturing himself just like he did with Iris. _You know what to do. So just do it and get it all out into the open air _he thought trying to convince himself.

"Well… my biggest regret in my entire life is…" Barry was stopped by the meta human app going off on his phone. "Cait, I'll be right back. Metahuman down by the park so we'll finish this conversation in a moment."

"Barry, we know nothing about this meta and no one will be on the comms so don't go" said Cait not wanting him to leave her.

"Cait, I'll be fine. I'll be back in a minute or two, ok." He replied moving towards the door.

Caitlin watched as Barry phased through the door and sped down to the park. _What was he going to say? Was his biggest regret becoming the flash and meeting us, his best friends? _thought Caitlin her mind spiralling with possible answers.

_*Meanwhile At The Park*_

Barry sped towards the park in his flash suit. He arrived to people running and screaming from a man who was in his 30s, mid 20s. He walked towards the guy watching him as he controlled the metal around him inflicting damage on the people and building nearby.

"Metal Head!" Barry yelled hoping to catch his attention.

"Flash. She told me you would come. She told me to hurt you. She also told me you have someone who could fix you up if you get hurt. She told me take every chance I can" said the man pulling his hands towards him which looked like he was challenging him to come forward.

Barry's eyes flashed with lightning and was about to start running when suddenly a pipe burst through the middle of his chest. Barry stumbled falling to the ground but quickly got back up and sped back to his apartment to the only person who could help him now.

"Caitlin" Barry rasped as stumbled through the doorway with his mask off and hands clutching his chest.

"OMG! Barry!" She yelled once she saw him with the pipe in the middle of his chest.

He collapsed onto the ground as his legs couldn't hold him as Caitlin rushed over to him. She was trying to help him with what little she had from the first aid box she grabbed from the kitchen.

"Cait. My biggest regret is…" said Barry in a soft tone while taking deep breaths. "My biggest regret is choosing Iris West over Caitlin Snow. I love you Caitlin."

Caitlin was shocked to her core by his words. She thought she was imagining it at first so she pinched herself just to check.

"I love you too Barry" She said in response kissing him passionately.

Caitlin broke the kiss to see him smiling and the she felt him go limp in her arms as he drifted away from reality. She hastily started doing CPR on him hoping to bring him back.

From the inside Frost could tell how cold he was.

"He's gone Caity. I'm so sorry but he's gone" said Frost wanting to be next to her and hug her.

Caitlin let out all of her emotions and started crying. She finally fumbled in her bag for her phone and activated the panic button. She was still crying when a breach opened and Cisco stepped through.

"Caitlin" he said looking at her. "What's wrong…."

That's when he saw it, his best friends dead body. Blood all over his suit and Caitlin tears all over.

"Come here. What happened?" said Cisco and Caitlin walked into him crying.

"We were eating breakfast after we fell asleep, he rushed away to fight a meta and cam back like this. He was barely still alive and I tried everything I could. He told me something just before he died. He told me… he told me… that he loved me" said Caitlin in a whisper.

"Oh My God. Caitlin, I'm so sorry. Look, lets head back to S.T.A.R Labs and I'll take his body" said Cisco creating a breach and picking up his dead friend.

The two walked through the breach and into the cortex sobbing over their dead friend.


	8. Ch 7 - Fate Of Savitar And Barry Allen

**Ch 7 – The Fate Of Savitar And Barry Allen**

Joe walks into the cortex with Iris, Julian and Wally seeing Cisco and Caitlin huddled around a computer.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Barry? Singh has been on my ass…" Joe stopped talking as Caitlin fell to her knees crying.

"What's wrong" asked Iris who started to move towards her but Caitlin held out her hand and let Cisco come closer.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything" Cisco said trying to sooth her as she cried.

"But… Cisco… It's Ronnie all over again" she wailed breathing deeply trying calm down.

"Guys. Hi" said Wally doing a quick little wave. "What's going on? Why is Caitlin so sad? Where is Barry?"

With the mention of his name, Caitlin broke down and moved towards one of the glass rooms holding her face down in her hands. Cisco was heading towards her when a white light flashed into the room and there stood Savitar. Joe raised his gun at him but instead of fighting Savitar kneeled and his suit opened up. Caitlin stepped back gasping as burnt face Barry stepped out.

"You shouldn't be here. Especially not today. So Go To Hell!" Caitlin yelled as Frost emerged and shot an icicle at him.

Savitar moved and dodged the spike letting it hit the wall. He ran straight into the medbay and looked at the white sheet onto of the body.

"Oh Barry. Always got to be the hero" he said ripping off the sheet as everyone except Cisco and Caitlin gasped in shock. "You guys, don't mind if I take this do you? Good."

Savitar launched into his suit, grabbed the body and sped out of the cortex. Caitlin ran to where the body was screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BARRY? SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL KILL THEM!" Joe yelled holding back the tears from flowing.

Caitlin was too distraught to say anything so Cisco proceeded to tell everything about the meta killing Barry but leaving out the whole _'I Love You'_ part for Caitlin's sake.

"Oh My God" said Iris leaning against the wall still in shock. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean all my fault" said Caitlin pointing at her as she walked slowly towards her.

"Well… After Barry broke my heart, I wasn't in the right state of mind" replied Iris shaking uncontrollably. "I contacted someone who I had found out about while doing a article who could get things done. So I paid the meta to attack Barry hoping that once Caitlin fixed him up, he would come back to me for comfort and support."

Caitlin was enraged and with the spike of adrenaline in her system, Frost emerged. She blasted Iris across the room as she walked forward with her arms raised.

"You took him from me. He loved me and I loved him. And you took… him… from… me!" Caitlin and Frost yelled in unison knocking Iris out cold. "Someone take her to the pipeline before I kill her."

Frost retreated into the back of Caitlin's mind as she walked away to lie down on one of the gurneys. Wally sped Iris straight into a cell as Cisco and Julian headed to the workshop to talk. Joe just stood there thinking _My own daughter basically killed my son. How could she do something like this? To Caitlin, especially. I knew there was something there though. _Joe eventually moved out of the cortex and headed to CCPD for the day.

_*Meanwhile In Savitar's Lair*_

Barry's body was lying on the table in front of Savitar who was trying very carefully to fix his heart.

"You know what's funny, Barry" said Savitar working swiftly. "I remember dying and finally saying I love you to Cait and yet I'm still here. Now it's time for the villain to save the hero, how ironic."

After finally fixing Barry's body up, he grabbed his phone and dialled an old friend of Olivers. Savitar arranged for a meeting and quickly sped off with Barry's body in his hands. Savitar reached the place and set Barry down on the table.

"Now, what can I do for you, mate" said Constantine stepping out of the darkness.

"I want to make a trade. A soul for a soul" replied Savitar. "His soul back into his body and you can take mine."

"There will be consequences" said Constantine shaking his hands ready.

"We are the same person just from different time so there will be no consequences. I've done my research into this" replied Savitar grabbing a letter from his coat. "When he wakes up, give him this, please."

"I will, mate" said Constantine while Savitar laid down on the floor.

Constantine started chanting and lights flashed, blinking in and out. Barry gasped and sat up, surveying his surroundings. Barry looked at Savitar's dead body and the guy in a trench coat chanting words he didn't understand.

"It worked. Well then mate, I'm Constantine and a friend of Oliver's" said Constantine offering hand. "Look, I've got to go but here's something that guy wanted you to have."

Constantine passed Barry the letter and walked back into shadows disappearing from sight. Barry sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Barry. When Iris left you, I realised that you didn't need suffer anymore and you deserve happiness. I never should have tried to kill Iris but then you wouldn't have told Cait everything. You died and I got your memories of what happened in your last moments. So I saved you from death at the expense of my own. I was already being erased from existence so it was the least I could do got. Now run Barry and go to her. From Savitar._

Barry ran to star labs with Savitar's body in his arms. Barry flashed into the Medbay carefully laying his body down onto one of the gurneys. Barry didn't notice Caitlin behind him until he found his leg frozen to the ground

"You should've stayed away Savitar. Now you're going to freeze but first" said Caitlin raising her arms. "Why did you take his body?"

Barry vibrated his leg breaking the ice keeping his leg to the ground. Barry spun around grabbing her face.

"I won't leave you, ever again" said Barry kissing her fiercely wanting to stay like that forever.

"Is it really you?" she asked hoping to god it wasn't a dream.

"Yes Cait. I'm very, very real. If I wasn't would I be able to do this" replied Barry kissing her once more.

Caitlin gave into the kiss and things started to progress naturally. Caitlin was unbuttoning Barry's shirt when she felt the wind across her face and she realised Barry had sped them to her bedroom. Barry's shirt had come off and Caitlin had stroking his abs and chest all over as her shirt started to come off.

And… Well, you guys know what happened next.


	9. Ch 8 - Epilogue

**Ch 8 – The Epilogue**

Barry woke up with Caitlin nuzzled into his shirtless chest. He started to play with her hair in his fingers when she started to wake up. She turned her head and looked into his green eyes smiling.

"Hey. Did last night really happen?" she asked flipping herself to gaze straight into his eyes.

"Yes, it did" he replied cheerfully kissing her passionately.

"We are quite the pair, Mr Allen" she said breaking the kiss.

"Yes we are, Dr Snow" he said staring back into her eyes.

They stayed like that for 5 minutes before deciding to get coffees for Team Flash and some breakfast at Jitters. Once enjoying there breakfast and talking about what had transpired during his untimely death and resurrection. After discussing the events and agreeing to start a relationship with each other, Barry whisked the two into the cortex where they put the coffees down and headed towards the pipeline. Caitlin used her handprint to lift the door up revealing Iris in a cell while Barry stood back listening to their conversation.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry for killing Barry. I didn't mean to" said Iris in tears.

"Iris. Why did you do it? Surely there were other ways of getting Barry back even though you definitely couldn't" Caitlin said smiling to herself replaying the events of last night in her mind.

Barry smirked at his girlfriends intensity just wishing he could make out with her right then and there but he new better. For now he just watched and waited for Iris's answer.

"I could've got him back, thank you and would've if that stupid meta hadn't have killed him. It's not like you could've got him either." Iris said feeling more confident now as Caitlin just stood in shock. "Don't think I haven't noticed all those looks between you guys and all the times you star at him when he's not looking. You could never have him as I'm Iris West and you're just poor little Caitlin Snow."

Barry fuming at Iris from insulting his girlfriend, he decided to step out of the shadows. "Iris, listen to me right now. I am alive and you just insulted my girlfriend, I don't like that. So I'm taking you to CCPD for murder, attempted murder and destruction of property. The little trust I have left for you makes me believe you won't tell my secret to others. If you do…" Barry vibrated his hand and thrust it towards the floor knowing she got his point.

In the blink of eye Barry took Iris to CCPD, informed them of her crimes and sped back to Caitlin who was standing in the cortex.

"Thank you but I can handle myself" Caitlin said hugging him softly.

"I know but she insulted you and that just pissed me off" replied Barry kissing her.

He pushed her against the desk and started to make out. After a while Cisco, Wally and Julian entered the room unheard by the couple who were close to tearing each other's clothes off.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Cisco yelled suddenly recognising Caitlin kissing a stranger. "Caitlin, why did you bring this stranger into our lab and start full on making out with him. Barry's been dead for only a day. I thought you had more self control."

The couple broke off their heated make out session and Barry turned around smirking as he said "And of course, Cisco has to ruin the moment."

Cisco was gobsmacked however he managed to reply with "wait, what. You're dead. Your body is on that table right there. Are you an imposter?"

"Savitar" Barry said pointing at the body and then pulling his friend into a giant hug.

Soon everyone had joined in on the hug even Joe when he arrived. However upon hearing Barry was Caitlin's boyfriend Julian slipped out of the room unnoticed, went to CCPD and requested a transfer. He had no reason to be there if Caitlin didn't want him. Once all the hugging had ceased everyone wanted to know how he was alive. Barry explained everything. Constantine, Savitar's letter and his new relationship with Caitlin. After everything had died down the only two people left in the cortex were Barry and Caitlin.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked Caitlin sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking about everything that has transpired over these last two months" she replied turning to face him. "It's so… so different."

"I think that everything is as it should be. Me and you, forever. I love you, Caitlin Snow" he said pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too, Barry Allen" she said smiling to her self as she kissed him this time, more passionately.

Eventually things evolved copying the events of last night. They weren't going to care about who could walk in on them or which villain is going to attack next. As long as they were together, everything was as it should be.

Joe was eventually promoted to captain of the precinct and nobody cared about what Iris had done. Spending time in Iron Heights did her some good as she finally got her head on the right paths of life even if she was going to be in jail for the rest of her life.

Cisco moved to Earth-19 with Gypsy after the city became less hostile. Julian moved to Australia as a CSI for one of the precincts. Julian embraced his more playful and intriguing side after he moved to Australia. Jesse and Wally got married eventually after trying ridiculously hard to get Harry's approval on their relationship. They now have a baby on the way and are planning on living on Earth 1.

After the incident, Caitlin and Barry's relationship bloomed from there. 2 years after their first date, Barry proposed and got a hell of a yes from her. They got married 1 year later and they found out Caitlin was pregnant with twins. So now Barry and Caitlin live together as husband and wife with twins Nora Hope Allen and Henry Joe Allen.

_**The End**_

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm currently working on a new SnowBarry story for you guys. It's going to be where Barry and Caitlin are villains. Once the first 2 or 3 chapter are done I'll post the story so you guys can have a read.**

**So stay tuned for that. If anyone has any ideas for a story they want me to do, please let me know.**

**Blitz9000**


End file.
